


Expecting someone else

by LoveRoundWorld



Series: Christmas Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And You Can Fight Me, But Severus saves us, Christmas Prompts!, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus has a difficult time pretending not to have a heart because, Shy! Harry Potter, Soulmates, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveRoundWorld/pseuds/LoveRoundWorld
Summary: Severus knows that James Potter's son is coming to Hogwarts. He has many expectations-a brash, idiotic boy who was proud. He isn't expecting a shy boy who flinches from everyone-even as he takes everything in with a look of wonder. And the flinching causes a deep, growing fear in Severus.Having abused children at Hogwarts is not a new thing. But it never gets easier when you recognize the signs. And he can't help but to notice them in his Best Friends-Lily's, son.Sounds super angsty, but it's a one shot with fluff at the end!





	Expecting someone else

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas Prompt requested by the awesome Shea777! (the first of two, if I can manage it.)  
> I wanted to say thanks for giving me this idea, and I hope that it's along the lines of what you were thinking!! :3

Severus Snape expected the son of his school bully to be a lot like James. Confident, bold, Spoiled and prejudiced. He expected the boy to come sweeping into the Great Hall looking like a miniature James Potter-fit and obnoxiously grinning. After all, although The-Boy-Who-Lived was shut away from the prying eyes of the Wizarding world, Albus has stated that he was being treated well-that the family that took him in knew of his ‘great’ deed. (Severus knows it’s more along the lines of miraculous than great).

What he is not expecting, is the boy curled in on himself that walks in with the rest of his soon to be year. Severus’ dark eyes track the boy’s movements-notices the way the boy looks around in wonder and…terror. The way he flinches away from contact. Even from children his own age.

Something was not right. Something was terribly wrong. Severus exchanges a glance around Quirrell with Minerva. She’d noticed too.

\--

The Potions Master decides to keep an eye on the boy. He struggles with the need to keep up appearances in class. After all, Potions for the Gryffindor’s is with his snakes-and while he does not judge them, he knows they talk to their parents-a lot of whom he knows were on the Dark Lord’s side of the war. But in the end, he can’t bring himself to do more than coldly pretend to ignore the boy.

He thinks Mr. Potter has had enough to be scared of, as is.

He notes the boys lack of chatter during potions and even during meals he lets the red head next to him do most of the talking (A thing that Severus does not like seeing-he’s sure Molly Weasley would be reprimanding the boy right now about talking with his mouth full). Notes that so far as he’s seen, the boy speaks very little. Though he has a very good mask on, now that everything is not so new to him. He smiles along with his peers and flinches in a fluid sort of way. A way that makes it seem as though he had just so happened to be moving in that direction beforehand.

Severus knows Minerva has taken the boy aside to ask about his home life already. But as with most cases of abuse, the child had been too frightened to speak. Of course, it could be that it was not his Home life at all, but his school one. So perhaps they are not asking the right question. The dark-haired man is determined to find out exactly what it is before the boy goes back home.

And then comes Halloween. (Severus knew that Quirrell was up to something…)

Severus is honestly not surprised to see Harry in the girl's bathroom-the Weasley and Granger nearby. Gryffindor’s often ran off into trouble without thinking it through. He is surprised, when the boy quietly speaks up about coming to find Hermione because the Prefects couldn’t hear them try to tell them about her in the bathrooms.

“And what, pray tell, were you doing in the lavatories that are so far away from the dining hall, Granger?” Severus drawls.

The girl looks down at her shoes, for once not seeming to want to talk. Miracles.

Movement catches Severus’ eyes as Harry seems to elbow his red-haired friend and raise an eyebrow at him. Severus waits patiently.

His face now as red as his hair, Mr. Weasley steps forward, clearing his throat. “I made fun of her after charms. We…we heard she was in here, wanting to avoid dinner while I was there.” Weasley is a terrible liar. But that means that Severus has a better time sussing out the truth from the lie, at least. Granger hadn’t just been there for dinner. Probably the whole day. But Weasley was telling the truth about everything else.

Minerva gapes at the boy. “Ten points will be taken from you, Mr. Weasley. For making fun of your fellow classmates.” She states sternly at the boy. “Five points shall be awarded you, Ms. Granger, for your cool head during a real fight. And you-Mr. Potter…” She trails off, and Severus finds he actually almost hopes the boy is slightly rewarded-but reprimanded- for his loyalty and coming to protect his friend. “Five Points-for bravery and loyalty. And sheer dumb luck!” Minerva states, clearly exasperated.

She turns around muttering about alerting Dumbledore of the Troll and telling her house children to return to their dorms. “I will escort them, Professor McGonagall.” He tells her, eyeing the Gryffindor’s. “Professor Quirrell is an expert on Trolls and should be able to take care of it from here.” He adds, slyly eyeing the man.

“O-Of cou-course!” The turban wearing man quivers.

Severus doesn’t trust that stutter. Doesn’t think it’s real at all. Especially as the man had rushed into the Great Hall-ignoring protocols set in place for dangerous situations-screaming about a troll that he undoubtedly could have taken care of. It being one of his many specialties. The head of Slytherin house eyes him suspiciously before turning abruptly-allowing his black robes to flare out a little-and walking out of the bathrooms. Once they are clear, he eyes the trio at his back.

Severus thinks that the boy deserved more points for his willingness to help a friend. For standing up to his other friend for poking fun. It was nothing like his father. If anything, the action was more like Severus’ best friend, Lily. And if Severus is completely honest-he wants to encourage standing up to one's friends in the defense of others. He stops with a sigh. No one else was here. Surely the brats would be too dumbfounded to really share it with anyone else. Even if they were to tell, no one would believe that Severus Snape had given points to a Gryffindor.

He turns to the three children staring at him. His usual glare softens at Harry Potter. “Ten Points…will be awarded to you. For knowing when to stand up to bullying-even when it is your friend, Mr. Potter.” He drawls out.

He watches as Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley’s eyes widen owlishly at him. (He also notes Mr. Weasley’s face heat up. He should also know it was unacceptable to bully others.) Mr. Potter…his face reddens a little and he ducks his head. Fidgets with the sleeves of his robes. “….” He mumbles something. Something warms grudgingly in Severus. The boy’s shyness is adorable. But then he remembers the likely reason for such shyness and it wipes the warmth away with a small ache of sympathy and rush of anger at whomever has hurt such a young child.

“Harry, speak up…” Granger says, attempting to place a small hand on his shoulder. But she’s caught the boy off guard and he flinches away. And instead of that being the extent, Severus watches as the boy winces and his body collapses.

Severus is there instantly. As soon as he touches the boy, he knows. He feels the flash of warmth and the establishment of the connection. Feels the muted pain that his Soulmate is in. The damage to his leg, bruises on his back. And…and gashes, trying to heal on his back. Old, but still open because of constant movement and no potions applied to them.

“Harry!” Two small voices shout.

But Severus is now swooping up his Soulmates small, fragile, too light body and striding towards the hospital wing. His suspicions confirmed. He knew the feel of those kinds of gashes on a back. Most likely a belt. Severus has scars from the same treatment from his father. He almost growls. Not only about the fact that Harry Potter-small, shy, kind and savior of the Wizarding world- would have the same scars. That he knew hunger-if his weight is anything to go by. But because Harry Potter, his Soulmate did.

Why is it that everything in his life seemed to get broken? Everything turned sour, everyone he cares about got hurt? Severus was cursed…but he would fix his young Soulmates problem. He’d get him healed up. Ask the boy where he got his injuries…and then take him into his custody until the boy was of age. As is allowed by Ministry laws. Any abused child-if they have an older Soulmate willing to take them in-may go with that person. There are still checks by government to see if the older Soulmate is suitable to taking care of a child, of course.

The dark-haired man barely notices as the other two Gryffindor’s rush to keep up with him. Instead, he looks down at Mr. Po-Harry’s small being. The boy is staring at him with wide eyes. Severus is almost amused when he feels past the physical injuries to his mate to the cursory feelings flitting through him.

The boy is shocked. The man can only guess at a few things he could be shocked at. The fact that his ‘bat of the dungeons’ Professor had just-quite literally- swept him off his feet and is heading to the Hospital wing to get help. The fact that said Professor is his Soulmate.

His emerald eyes stare up at his professor widely. “You’re…my Soulmate.” He whispers quietly. If he weren’t so close to Severus’ person, he would not have heard him.

“Quite.” Severus says, bemusedly. They now enter the territory of Madam Pomfrey.

“What’s happened?” Said Medi-witch questions, striding forward.

“…” Severus eyes his Soulmate, an illogical protective streak forced down when Pomfrey reaches for Harry. He hands him to her. “I think it best you do a Scan, Pomfrey.” He states simply, gesturing with his head at the two worried children.

But Harry does not let go of where he’s now clenched onto Severus’ robes. “Of course.” Madam Pomfrey says. “Come lay him down on a bed. You two-wait here.”

“What?! Snape gets to come along, but his best mate do-Umph!” Severus sees Granger shove an elbow in the boy's ribs.

“Of course, Madam Pomfrey.” She states primly. “We’ll wait here to hear how he’s doing. We’ll just work on our homework, of course.”

Something in Severus snickers when he hears the red head groan.

Harry does not let go, even when the curtains are drawn. “Mr. Potter.” Madam Pomfrey sighs out in frustration. “Why will you not let go of your professor? I must scan you, so we can heal you.”

Harry ducks his head and Severus tries to look at him best he can-rearing his head back some to do so. “I’ve never felt safe before…I don’t want to let go…” The boy’s ears are flushed and his cheeks red.

Something warm flutters in Severus’ chest as well as clenches in sorrow. His own grip on the boy strengthens. Madam Pomfrey’s eyes widen a little at the admission. She eyes Severus, who ignores her to tend to his Soulmate. “The feeling will not go away.” He says, realizing it’s the protectiveness that Severus had been feeling that Harry is talking about. “The connection doesn’t stop, just because we are apart. Even so, I promise I am not leaving.” He tells the boy quietly and soothingly.

The boy with glasses looks up at him. “…Promise?” He whispers.

Severus only nods brusquely, but he also tries to project his truthfulness-that he can be trusted-to his soulmate. Harry trembles a little, before nodding resolutely and shakily letting his grip go.

Severus swiftly places the boy down on his cot and-true to his word-stands nearby as the Medi-Witch waves her wand over the boy. Pomphrey does not gasp. Doesn’t show much of an outward sign of her shock or anger. She’s a professional and this is hardly the first case of child abuse that she’s been presented with-Severus has brought a few, as have other Heads of houses, over the years. The only thing that Severus can see change is the tight clench of her jaw as her scan continues.

Once she is done, she sits back. Through the whole process, Harry had been looking anywhere but at the two adults. He looks almost frightened.

“You’ve got a bruised bone-easily fixed up by the end of the hour. Your chest is bruised and then there are the cuts on your back. Why didn’t you come to me, so I could treat those cuts?” She asks.

Harry seems to sink down lower into the cot. “…” He mumbles.

“You must spea-“ Severus waves a hand for her to let it go. Instead, he amplifies Harry’s voice with a spell and asks him to repeat himself.

“I’ve never had treatment before. I thought it was…I didn’t think anyone would care.” He says, only pausing in surprise for a moment at his loud voice.

Severus cringes at this, and decides to kneel beside the boy. “Of course, people care about you, Harry.” He says softly, causing the boy to look up at him in awe. He doesn’t like that the awe is there because the reason it’s there. He needs to lead the boy to tell them everything. So, taking a deep breath, he continues. “Why would you assume otherwise?”

Harry looks down to where he’s twisting his blanket. Severus notes Madam Pomfrey go to collect the needed healing potions and ointments. “Because I’m a Freak. I don’t deserve to be cared about. I live in a cupboard and no one has ever cared before because I’m a Freak. Someone no one can trust.”

Pain grips at the boy's words. He feels the fear of rejection from the boy. He reaches up and lightly grasps the boy’s chin, directing it to look at him. “You are not a freak, Harry Potter. You live under a cupboard and get hit with a belt because the family you live with is unfit to raise you. Because they are terrible people.”

The boy’s eyes widen. “But…but they don’t treat Dudley that way…Aunt Petunia says it’s because I’m a Freak, and Freaks only deserve scraps and get beatings for messing up. I’m lucky to have someone taking care of me at all, sir.” He says.

Petunia?! Severus swallows down his rage when he sees Harry flinch away. “Petunia has always been a vindictive, jealous woman.” The freak thing makes sense. He recalls her calling Lily and him that when they were younger. “She’s jealous because you can perform magic. That is what she refers to as ‘Freak’ status. You are not a freak. Your friends are not Freaks. No Witch or Wizard are freaks.”

He takes several deep breathes. “And I will help you come to terms with this. For now, I have a question. Would you like to come live with me? I can take care of you and help you. I promise never to hurt you like they did.” He waits patiently. This will mess with Dumbledore’s plans of him being a spy again. But honestly…screw that man. He’d told Dumbledore how awful that woman was, and he’d sent Harry to live with her.

Harry’s eyes water over. “Really?” He asks quietly.

Severus nods, before the boy launches at him with a quiet laugh to hug him around the neck. “Thank you…” Is whispered into his neck and he feels content to wait for Pomfrey in this position, stroking the crying boy's hair.

\--

Harry’s pov

When Christmas comes around, Harry isn’t expecting much. His life has gotten so much better since Professor Snape had promised he’d never go back to the Dursley’s. Started taking care of him himself. It meant Snape setting specific hours that Harry had to work on homework with him. But it also meant the man helped when he had questions-and he never got yelled at for it.

He felt so much freer since the Troll. Happier. Safer.

He spent Christmas Break with his Professor-in his private quarters. On Christmas day, Harry wakes up early-as is his habit from Aunt Petunia. He wanders outside his room-he has an actual room! -to find a Christmas tree set up and loads of presents below it.

Harry’s eyes widen when he sees that most of the presents have his name on them. Some had Severus’ name-including the one that he’d placed there for his Professor last night. Excitement fills him, as well as confusion.

The emotions must be enough to rouse his Soulmate, because his Professor comes out soon after. “Why are you confused?” He asks.

And Harry turns to him, hesitantly. “Are…Are those really all mine, that have my name?” He asks, pointing to the mountain of presents.

Understanding washes distantly over Harry. He’s learning to tell Severus’ emotions. The man comes over to him, scooping him up in his arms to come sit in front of the tree and presents. “Yes, Harry. They are all yours.”

Tears well up again in Harry’s eyes. “I’ve never had presents before, Sir.” He whispers out. He leans into Severus when the man brings him closer for a hug.

The man pets his hair softly and Harry finds it soothing. “You do now. And you will for every holiday and your birthday, from now on. I promise.” He says. After a few minutes of comforting warmth, the man leans back, rustling in the pile in front of them. “Now. If you are going to have a first present, I recommend mine.” He says, and Harry looks to see his black eyes twinkling a little.

He feels nervousness and anticipation from his professor.

Looking down and feeling it, he guesses it must be some sort of book. A textbook size, but too light to be one. The gift is wrapped in emerald green with a gold bow tie. His own anticipation builds as he carefully unwraps his first present ever.

Amusement and exasperation washes over him from their bond. His face heats up in embarrassment, but he does not rush it.

He slowly uncovers a grey cover, smooth and shiny. On the front cover, in curled script, are the words Family Album. Harry blinks rapidly, heart skipping. With Baited breath-Severus’ chin coming to rest on his head comfortingly-the boy opens it to the first picture.

Awe fills him. He reaches down with a hand and touches the face of a laughing woman before she’s spun around by a man that looked like Harry but with brown eyes and all grown up. “Are these my parents?” He asks in a reverent voice, transfixed on the dancing people in the moving picture.

“Yes.” The man says, reaching and turning the page. “These are all pictures with one or both of your parents in them.”

The next picture is of his mother around his age, next to a dour looking boy. Whose lips are slightly upturned. “Is that you?” he asks, watching the boy with black hair.

“It is.” The man replies simply, chin moving on Harry’s head.

“You knew my mom?”

“Yes, we were friends.”

Harry traces this picture just as he had the last. “Will you tell me about her?”  
And so, as Harry flips through his first present, he listens to Severus Snape tell him about his mother. Occasionally pointing at a picture and explaining what was happening in it. The-Boy-Who-Lived relaxes in his guardian and Soulmates lap-warm, safe and happy for the first time on a Christmas ever. Knowing he is safe and loved. That not only his soulmate-but others as well- cared for his well-being. Knowing that he will continue to be cared for and safe for many Christmas’ to come. All because his Soulmate saved him.

He never wants to let go of this comforting warmth. And he plans to work hard to prove to his Professor that when he grew up, he’d be the best Soulmate ever. For now, though, he thinks about all the pictures he’s going to force his friends and Professor to take with him. To add to his family album.


End file.
